


Глори Хоул

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Guro, M/M, Public Use, casual guro, consensual guro, surprise guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Естественно, что когда общественный глори хоул не работает, следует просто попросить первого попавшегося ребёнка занять место в кабинке. Но что именно происходит внутри?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 1





	Глори Хоул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431223) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Ещё на длинной перемене Томоё не могла не заметить, что и Сакура и Сяолан присоединились к остальной группе друзей в их обычном месте для обеда в школьном дворе удивительно поздно. Все уже наполовину расправились со своей едой, и это учитывая, что они начали только подождав Сакуру и Сяолана несколько минут, да и после этого было больше разговоров, чем непосредственно поглощения пищи. А когда задерживающиеся наконец прибыли, то не только пришли с разницей меньше минуты, что не было бы подозрительным само по себе, но также весьма наигранными получились их “удивление” по поводу опоздания друг друга и оправдания. А именно, Сяолан поспешил сообщить, что он был в туалете, из-за чего Сакуре пришлось суматошно придумывать что-нибудь другое, так что она в итоге сказала, что Тэрада-сэнсэй попросил её пососать его член во время обеда вместо Рики, которая этим всегда занималась, пока не пропала без вести около месяца назад.

Томоё решила не озвучивать, что её информация по поводу того, чем занимался учитель на длинной перемене, была другой. Сакура, должно быть, пропустила это, потому что, хотя у неё и был вибратор дома, но в школу она предпочитала носить обычный деревянный дилдо, который сама сделала на уроке труда, чтобы не приходилось его периодически доставать для подзарядки. Томоё, в свою очередь, могла себе позволить запасные игрушки, всё-таки это компания её матери их и производила, так что она всегда носила полдюжины вибраторов работающими в своей киске, пока ещё целая дюжина заряжалась от станции беспроводной зарядки, включенной в розетку в задней части класса. Поэтому в начале этой самой перемены, когда Томоё меняла севшие вибраторы у себя в киске на новые свежезаряженные, она заметила, как Тэрада-сэнсэй взял другую игрушку, заряжавшуюся рядом с игрушками Томоё, которая выглядела как автоматический мастурбатор. Так что, если только у него не было двух членов — операция, которую учитель младшей школы едва ли мог себе позволить, — то ему не нужна была помощь Сакуры по поводу своей эрекции.

Что-то определённо произошло между Сакурой и Сяоланом. Томоё сгорала от любопытства, но видя, что они ещё не готовы поделиться, сохраняла свою обычную вежливую манеру поведения, притворяясь, что ничего не заметила. Хотя её подозрения лишь расли в ходе последующих уроков, когда Сакура и, в меньшей степени, Сяолан продолжали быть заметно напряжёнными, выдавая, что их что-то беспокоило. Томоё не могла не терять терпение, не зная, сколько ещё она сможет продолжать притворяться спокойной, прежде чем поддаться импульсу спросить Сакуру напрямую. Но к счастью до этого доходить не пришлось, потому что когда школа наконец закончилась, Сакура сама подошла к Томоё и предложила пойти поговорить в местном парке.

Девочки присели на одну из лавочек по периметру площади в центре парка, которая служила его главным перекрёстком, так что мимо постоянно сновали люди. По пути Сакура купила мороженое в надежде, что отвлечься на него поможет ей успокоиться. Конечно, наряду с мороженым со вкусом спермы для себя, она взяла ещё одно со вкусом женских любовных соков для подруги.  
— Итак, — сказала наконец Томоё, пару раз лизнув своё мороженое, стараясь звучать не слишком нетерпеливой, но не будучи уверенной, что у неё получалось. — О чём ты хотела поговорить?  
— Ну, это… — пробормотала Сакура, смущённо отводя от Томоё глаза, вместо этого глядя на прохожих перед собой и две кабинки в центре площади, подписанные М и Ж.  
— Могу пока одолжить, — предложила Томоё, достав их своего школьного рюкзака запасную дюжину заряженых вибраторов-яиц, так как заметила, как Сакура ёрзает на скамейке.  
— А, спасибо! — ответила Сакура, достав свой деревянный дилдо и поменяв его на игрушки Томоё.  
“Ого, она взяла и засунула в себя сразу всю дюжину”, удивлённо подумала Томоё. “Видимо, сильно нервничает”.  
Тем временем Сакура установила вибрацию на максимум и стимуляция киски помогла ей немного успокоиться.  
— Дело в том, что Сяолан-кун... — начала Сакура теперь, когда её мысли были в большем порядке, хотя она всё ещё избегала взгляда Томоё и смотрела на кабинки. Среди прохожих один парень, по видимости ученик старшей школы, остановился у кабинки с надписью “Ж” и найдя подходящую для своей высоты дырку принялся отливать в неё.  
— Ли-кун что? — спросила Томоё, хотя уже хорошо догадывалась.  
— Он… как это сказать… ну, знаешь… — Сакура зарделась от смущения, неуспешно притворяясь, что очень заинтересована в разглядывании парня, который, похоже, решил не ограничивать использование кабинки только мочеиспусканием, а остался, чтобы получить минет. — Признался, — наконец сумела выговорить Сакура одними губами почти без звука, закопав своё красное лицо в мороженом.  
— Значит, он всё-таки тебе признался, — разочаровано вздохнула Томоё. — Какая жалость…  
— Прости?.. — Сакура была так озадачена реакцией подруги, что подняла на неё свой непонимающий взгляд, на мгновение забыв всё своё смущение.  
— О, не пойми неправильно! — поспешила пояснить Томоё, также воспользовавшись шансом подобрать капельку спермового мороженого с лица Сакуры пальчиком и облизать его, — Это прекрасно, что он признался, жаль только, что меня не было рядом, чтобы заснять.  
Сакура лишь покачала головой с видом “ничего с ней не поделаешь”.  
— И что ты ответила? — спросила Томоё, после того как ещё раз лизнула мороженое.  
— Что? — Сакура на мгновение растерялась.  
— На признание Ли-куна.  
— А, это, — смущение снова напало на Сакуру, и опять она отвела взгляд на парня у кабинок. Очевидно, он так и не получил минета от кабинки “Ж”, так что решил попытать счастья с “М”. В конце концов, рот — это рот, и если всё равно не видишь кто внутри, то какая разница, верно? Впрочем, Сакуре сейчас нужно было думать не об этом. — Я сказала “да”, — призналась она, сама не веря своим словам тогда и сейчас.  
— Поздравляю, Сакура-тян! — сказала Томоё, в восторге хлопая в ладоши. — Ты успешно обзавелась парнем!  
— Это так нереально, — сказала Сакура, всё ещё пытаясь свыкнуться с этоё мыслью. — И на этих выходных у нас будет первое… свидание… наверное.  
— Наверное?  
— Ну, он не сказал конкретно “свидание”, — объяснила Сакура. — Но раз мы теперь пара… и он меня пригласил… то это получается свидание, да?  
— Действительно так, — согласилась Томоё. — Так что нам надо придумать, во что ты оденешься!  
— Хоэ-э-э… — взвыла Сакура, представляя, какой сумасшедший наряд изобретёт Томоё.

Тем временем парень у кабинок так и не поимел успеха ни с одной из них, так что стал оглядываться вокруг в поисках кого-нибудь, кто мог бы с этим помочь, и среди более взрослых прохожих его взгляд упал на двух маленьких девеочек, сидевших на скамейке и болтавших о своём девчачьем, кушая мороженое.  
— Простите, — сказал он, подойдя к ним. — Ни одна из кабинок не работает. Может, одна из вас могла бы это исправить?  
— Ну конечно! — отозвалась Сакура, с готовностью вызываясь помочь. — Пока, Томоё-тян.  
— Пока, Сакура-тян, — улыбнулась подруге Томоё.  
Пока Томоё осталась на скамейке доедать своё мороженое, Сакура быстро проглотила что осталось от её собственного, и пошла вместе с парнем к кабинкам. Открыв дверь кабинки “Ж”, Сакура с удивлением обнаружила внутри атрофированное тело своей подруги Рики, ещё живой, но слишком слабой, чтобы пошевелиться. Так вот она где была! Поразительно, что она смогла прожить целый месяц только на сперме и моче. Сакура полагала, что сама продержится лишь неделю-другую, прежде чем другой девочек придётся её заменить. Как бы то ни было, Сакура потянула за специальный рычаг, и в полу открылся люк, позволяющий телу Рики провалиться в мясорубку внизу. Потом останки Рики будут использованы в качестве удобрения для парка, а пока Сакура заняла её место в кабинке и закрыла за собой дверь. Она собиралась уже начать сосать член, появившийся в одной из дырок, как вдруг вспомнила ещё кое о чём. По-быстрому снова открыв дверь она подозвала Томоё.  
— Вот, — Сакура вернула подуге её вибраторы. — Чуть не забыла.  
— О, не стоило, — ответила Томоё. — Ладно, вот тогда твой, — сказала она, возвращая Сакуре деревянный дилдо.  
— Спасибо! — сказала Сакура, взяв его и снова исчезнув за дверью, на этот раз навсегда.  
А Томоё, которая как раз доела своё мороженое, вернулась на скамейку, чтобы облизать вибраторы, пропитанные теперь настоящими соками Сакуры, а не тем, из чего там делают это мороженое. Вот это была настоящая вкусняшка!

Что же до парня, который попросил Сакуру занять место в кабинке, он наконец получил свой минет и кончил ей в рот, после чего пошёл дальше по своим делам. Как только он ушёл, к кабинкам подошёл ещё кто-то, и к своему удивлению Томоё, которая и сама уже собиралась уходить, опознала в нём Сяолана.  
— Вот это совпадение, — рассмеялась Томоё, подойдя к нему. — Представляешь, Сакура-тян как раз только что вошла в эту кабинку.  
— Оу, вот это неловко бы получилось, — сказал Сяолан, доставая член из дырки, пока Сакуна не успела взять его в рот. — Воспользуюсь тогда другой.  
Он пошёл к кабинке “М”, но Томоё предупредила: — Та, похоже, не работает.  
— Ну что ж, — пожал плечами Сяолан, — есть только один способ, чтобы она заработала, — заключил он и вошёл в кабинку сам.


End file.
